This invention relates to security gates for small children and is intended for use in passageways such as are found at the bottom or top of stairs, in doorways separating rooms on the same floor, and passages through iron railings.
A variety of gates are presently on the market that are designed to prevent children from passing from one area to another or from ascending or descending stairs. The principle object of the present invention is to provide a very convenient and easy to use gate for that purpose that complies with all of the standards imposed by consumer groups and government agencies.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a child's security gate that may be easily positioned in a passageway and subsequently locked in place.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a child's security gate that may either be permanently or removably installed in a passageway.
A number of patents are found in the prior art which disclose a variety of different gates. The present invention is deemed to be an improvement over all of them in that it is easy to use, essentially child proof, relatively inexpensive, and very attractive.
In accordance with the present invention, the security gate includes a pair of gate sections that slide relative to one another when fasteners which join them together are loosened so that the effective gate width may be obtained. Once the desired effective width of the gate is established for a specific site, the width of the gate need not again be changed either for mounting or dismounting the gate at the site, but rather the gate is simply placed in position and a convenient handle on the top of the gate is pivoted to either lock or unlock the gate. The locking action in accordance with the present invention is achieved by a pair of extendable bumpers on one side of the gate, which are controlled by the handle. To secure the gate in place, the bumpers are extended by the handle, and to remove or open the gate, the bumpers are retracted.
In accordance with another aspect of the present invention, a mounting bracket assembly is provided to complement the holding forces of the bumpers when the gate is to be repeatedly mounted in and removed from a particular doorway site. The bracket assembly is independent of the bumpers and includes brackets that are integrally formed as a part of the gate sections and separate cooperating brackets that may be mounted on the sides of the passageway. This bracket assembly serves to orient the gate in the proper position before the extendable bumpers are rendered operative by the handle. In accordance with another embodiment of the present invention, the gate may be permanently installed in an opening by means of a hinge on one side so that the gate may swing into and out of the passageway to close and open it. A bracket is provided on the side of the passageway opposite the hinge, which will complement the holding action of the bumpers when the bumpers are extended and also properly position the gate to insure that the bumpers work effectively.
The invention will be better understood and appreciated from the following detailed description of several embodiments thereof selected for purposes of illustration and shown in the accompanying drawings.